Setsubun 2018/Floor Quest
Floor 1 ~ 10 Floor 1= 11,723 HP |en12 = Oni Devil; Lvl 27 20,366 HP |en13 = Oni Devil; Lvl 40 49,700 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 2= 62,126 HP |en12 = Just A Corpse; Lvl 24 12,256 HP |en13 = Dragon's Puppet; Lvl 25 23,909 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 3= 23,822 HP |en12 = Wailing Ghost; Lvl 22 28,706 HP |en13 = Wailing Ghost; Lvl 39 47,822 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 4= 26,432 HP |en12 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 22 29,351 HP |en13 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 40 44,365 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 5= 24,273 HP |en12 = Cave Lizard; Lvl 29 38,448 HP |en13 = Docile Horse; Lvl 32 48,490 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 6= 19,347 HP |en12 = Bonus Character; Lvl 33 9,058 HP |en13 = Cult-Priest; Lvl 53 71,312 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 7= 26,243 HP |en12 = Canis Lupus Hodophilax; Lvl 27 18,106 HP |en13 = Crimson Winged Dragon; Lvl 40 57,800 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 8= 20,702 HP |en12 = Leopard Man; Lvl 19 28,875 HP |en13 = Leopard Man; Lvl 35 50,524 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 9= 22,653 HP |en12 = Wailing Ghost; Lvl 18 11,537 HP |en13 = Wailing Ghost; Lvl 18 11,537 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Shouting Ghost; Lvl 18 22,653 HP |en22 = Massive Ghost; Lvl 68 81,735 HP |dropicons = }} |10}} }} |-| Floor 10= 10,812 HP |en12 = Oni Devil; Lvl 42 13,927 HP |en13 = Oni Devil; Lvl 40 10,812 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = The Oni of Ukiyo-e; Lvl 50 86,680 HP 130,020 HP |dropicons = }} *'Nom de Plume: Extraterrestrial Octopus :' Decreases the defense of target servant (3 turns) when dealt damage by this unit's Art's Card Attack. * : Villainous Painting : Gains critical rate up at the end of every turn, for 20 turns. Unremovable }} Floor 11 ~ 20 Floor 11= 24,588 HP |en12 = Sea Anemone; Lvl 39 41,253 HP |en13 = Sea Anemone; Lvl 22 34,453 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 12= 47,231 HP |en12 = Wolf Man; Lvl 23 27,880 HP |en13 = Leopard Man; Lvl 18 25,147 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 13= 23,440 HP |en12 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 22 32,142 HP |en13 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 40 46,357 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 14= 25,326 HP |en12 = Hebi-Musume; Lvl 32 50,923 HP |en13 = Hebi-Musume; Lvl 17 26,021 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 15= 25,593 HP |en12 = Ghoul Prophet; Lvl 28 29,226 HP |en13 = Watchdog; Lvl 26 47,290 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 16= 21,916 HP |en12 = Dragon's Puppet; Lvl 25 26,823 HP |en13 = Dragon's Puppet; Lvl 44 54,002 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 17= 20,476 HP |en12 = Large Kettle; Lvl 40 51,210 HP |en13 = Large Kettle; Lvl 22 28,406 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 18= 51,608 HP |en12 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 22 27,036 HP |en13 = Human-Faced Horse; Lvl 22 26,206 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 19= |-| Floor 20= Floor 21 ~ 30 Floor 21= |-| Floor 22= |-| Floor 23= |-| Floor 24= |-| Floor 25= |-| Floor 26= |-| Floor 27= |-| Floor 28= |-| Floor 29= |-| Floor 30= Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Quests Category:Floor-Climbing Quests